


The new guy

by MyPurplePlanet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Getting Together, James and Lily like each other but won't admit it, James and Sirius are a chaotic duo, Remus is new, Remus x reader - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, i love these guys sm, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet
Summary: Remus comes to Hogwarts in sixth year and he is welcomed by the weirdest set of people that he has ever met. But he wouldn't change them for the world.
Relationships: Jily - Relationship, Remus x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I happily settled down on my favourite seat in the common room; a little chair and table set that was placed right next to the large crystal window near the fire place. I absolutely adored the warmth that the fire radiated on my skin whilst I enjoyed the view of the forest and mountains. All of this was my inspiration when it came to writing my short stories.  
"Y/n, come here!" James yelled, voice getting louder as he walked through the portrait.  
"I'm busy!" I yelled back, not taking my eyes off of my parchment.  
I dipped my quill into ink and began to write, internally hoping that I would finish this story today.  
"I don't care, you have to come see this!"  
But James of course, had a different plan.  
"Mr. Potter, please do not yell when inside the common room. Students are trying to do their work. Something you should be doing as well." Professor McGonagall said, raising her eyebrow at him.  
"Pardon me Professor, the yelling is done I can assure you." He said, smiling innocently at her before grabbing me by the sleeve of my sweater.  
"James-" I began, as he pulled me out of the comfortable little chair I was sitting on.  
"Come look at what Sirius and I did!" He said, enthusiastically.  
"But-"  
"No buts, come on little missy."  
I groaned when I felt my parchment slip from my fingers and onto the floor but before I could lean down to pick it up, James had already pulled me towards the portrait.  
"Fine, fine. Stop pulling, you're going to ruin my sweater." I mumbled, pulling my sleeve out of his grip.  
I looked back only to see McGonagall shaking her head at us. Merlin, I really hope no one throws my writing away.  
"What did you two idiots do this time?"  
"You hear that? Us idiots?" Sirius asked, walking towards us.  
"The smartest people on this Earth, more like." James answered, smirking.  
"I'm pretty sure Lily is way smarter than both of you. Actually, I'm pretty sure most of the people in this school are smarter than both of you." I said whilst patting their backs.  
"Speaking of, did you see the new guy Lily has been hanging out with? I wonder who he is."  
"Jealous are you?" Sirius asked, laughing at James.  
"Of course I am! I've been after her for six years but now this random guy comes along and he's already chatting her up." He huffed out in annoyance.  
"He must be one of the new students Dumbledore let in." I pointed out.  
"You talk with Lily all the time, haven't you met him?" He asked, looking at me.  
"No, never had the chance to."  
"Who cares? We have a brilliant plan for tomorrow's test to focus on!" Sirius exclaimed, shaking James's shoulders as if he was trying to wake him up.  
"That's right! Now come, we'll show you!" James said, before pulling me by sleeve once again. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile at how silly these two boys were acting as they dragged me down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

As I lazily walked up the last couple of steps of the long and almost neverending staircase, I lifted my right hand and waved kindly, greeting all of the portraits that were decorating the tall walls that surrounded the outside of the Griffindor common room. I smiled as they said my name and waved back. Then, in a soft voice, I whispered the passwond and finally entered the common room. It was much quieter than before, obviously since neither James or Sirius were here. I made my way towards the table I was sitting on earlier today, my eyes fixed onto the carpeted ground, desperately trying to find my fallen parchment.  
"Are you looking for this?" A low voice asked.  
The strangers voice scared me so much that I almost spilled the cup of hot chocolate that I was holding but I instantly blushed when I saw who that voice belonged to.  
"It was on the floor so I picked it up." The tall boy said, smiling down at me.  
"I-thank you." I replied, taking the paper that was stained with my messy writing out of his extended hand.  
"I didn't mean to be nosy, really I didn't. But this is some really good writing." He said, pointing at the paper in my hand.  
"You- you read it?" I asked, with wide eyes.  
"Well, yes. I'm sorry. The first sentence caught my eye and I couldn't help myself but want to read more." He answered, sitting down on the seat in front of mine.  
"No one has ever read my writing before." I said, feeling the insecurity flow through my body.  
I fiddled with the sharp edge of the wooden desk before I finally convinced myself to sit down in front of him.  
"Really? How come? This is brilliant work." He said, smiling at me softly.  
I felt overwhelmed by the large amount of kindness and sweetness that this boy was giving me.  
"I don't know what to say...Thank you." I replied, smiling back.  
As I looked at him, I realized that I didn't even know his name.  
"Sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
"Remus. Remus Lupin." He answered, extending his hand out for me to shake.  
I laughed lightly and shook his hand.  
"Your parents really had a theme going on with that name, didn't they?"  
"So you know about mythology as well. My, my what don't you know about?" He asked, leaning back on his chair.  
"I just know a lot about the things that interest me." I answered, looking down the cup that was resting in my hand.  
"I'm Y/n by the way." I said, introducing myself.  
"I know." He simply replied.  
"Sorry that sounds super creepy, it's just Lily talks a lot about you." He answered, quickly.  
His cheeks were flushed and I watched as he ran his long fingers through his honey coloured hair.  
"Good things I hope." I said, smiling.  
"Well, good things about you, yes. She talks a lot of shit about the two guys you hang out with." He said, a bit unsurely.  
"Ah yes, but it's not because she doesn't like them. She actually has the hots for one of them but she's too proud to say anything." I replied laughing.  
"I see. So how come no one has ever read your writing before?" He asked curiously. His hazel eyes were looking into mine so deeply that I almost forgot the question he asked me.  
"Well, my writing is a bit like my own little secret. Something I keep to myself." I answered.  
"And now with you, I suppose."  
He laughed out loud, his sparkling eyes crinkling as he did so.  
"I suppose from now on you'll have to show me all your wonderful works." He said, smiling softly at me.  
Damn it, this boy is cute as hell.  
"How do you know Lily?"  
"We went to Muggle school together when we were younger. We became instant friends. I was really happy to know that I would have at least one friend here at Hogwarts." He said, stroking the top of the table underneath his fingertips.  
"You'll make more friends than just one, I'm sure." I said, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.  
"What about you and your boyfriend? How did you meet?"  
I choked on my drink and Remus quickly leaned forward towards me to make sure I was okay.  
"Boyfriend? Where did you hear that from?" I asked, my hand resting onto my chest as I tried to calm my breathing down.  
"No where, I just assumed. You and the guy with the glasses seem like you're closer than most." He said, looking out of the window.  
"No, hell no. James is my best friend, brother even. Plus, he's the one Lily is eyeballing." I replied, laughing.  
"Oh, I see." He said, smiling lightly whilst looking at me.  
"I feel embarrassed now."  
"Don't be. I practically grew up with James and Sirius, we've known each other since first year. They're like my crazy older brothers."  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THE SPELL UNTIL I WHISPERED ONE, TWO AND THREE! WHO IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BALLS DOES IT AT ONE?!" Yelled out Sirius's voice from a distance.  
"Speaking of crazy..."


	3. Chapter 3

"ONE, TWO AND THREE JAMES! ONE, TWO AND THREE!"  
"I WAS TOO EXCITED AND YOU WERE TAKING SO LONG TO COUNT DOWN!" James yelled, walking through the portrait.  
Remus let out a chuckle and I sighed.  
"YOU ALMOST BLEW UP MRS. NORRIS!"   
"He what?" Remus asked, leaning forward towards me.  
I shook my head and turned to the two fighting boys in front of me.  
"Excuse me, you were planning to snatch the test answers from Slughorns desk, how in the hell did you end up almost blowing up Mrs. Norris?"   
"What does it matter? I DIDN'T ACTUALLY BLOW HER UP!" James defended himself.  
"Oh hey! You're the dude Lily always hangs out with!" Sirius said, pointing at Remus, completely ignoring James.  
"Uh, yeah. I suppose that's me." Remus said, standing up.  
"I'm Sirius."  
"Serious about what?" Remus asked, shaking Sirius's hand.  
I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he looked when he was confused.  
"No- My name is actually Sirius." He said, laughing.  
"Oh! Oh, of course. Sorry about that." Remus nervously, chuckled.  
"And what's your name then?" James asked, crossing his hands over his chest.  
"Remus." He replied, holding his hand out to James.  
James just gave Remus a poker face, refusing to take his hand.  
"James he's not dating Lily." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Oh. Oh! Hello, welcome to the group!" James said, taking Remus's hand and shanking it wildly.  
Remus turned his head down to look at me and I smiled at him.  
"We're going to Hogsmade this afternoon, you should join us!" Sirius said, hitting Remus's shoulder playfully.  
"And bring Lily..." James whispered, nudging him slightly.  
"Guys-" I began, not wanting to make Remus feel overwhelmed by James and Sirius.  
"That sounds like fun, I'll make sure she comes along." Remus replied, smiling at James.  
"Great, we'll see you then. Now, Mr. Stupid and I have detention to go to." Sirius said, patting James's shoulder.  
James scoffed and strutted out of the room.  
"Bye bye." Sirius said, winking at me before following James.  
Remus chuckled and turned his head towards me.  
"Wow, when you said crazy..."  
"I really meant crazy." I said, finishing his sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heard you and Remus had a nice little chat." A voice spoke, coming from behind me.  
"Merlins Balls, why is everyone sneaking up on me today?" I asked, clutching my chest.  
"So...?" Lily asked, standing in front of me.  
"So what, Miss. Smartass?"  
"Last time I checked you were Miss. Smartass." She chuckled, pointing her finger at me.  
I rolled my eyes but laughed.  
"What do you want?" I asked, smiling at her.  
"Just wanted to know what you thought of Remus." She replied, innocently.  
I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I felt my whole body heat up just from thinking about him.  
"You like him!" She gasped happily.  
"W-what? No I don't!" I stuttered, backing away.  
"You stuttered and you're blushing! You like him!!!" Lily exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
I groaned and hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.  
"He likes you too." She whispered, coming closer to me.  
"What?" I asked, quickly.  
"He's been asking me questions nonstop about you. Kind of sappy really." She replied, smirking.  
"Oh, sappy like when you refuse to shut up about James?" I asked, poking her with my finger.  
"That's not the point, stop changing the subject." She rolled her eyes, but I saw a little smile break through her soft and freckled face.  
"Hey, little ladies!" Sirius said, walking towards us.  
"Why do you always interrupt us?" Lily asked, turning towards Sirius.  
"Ouch, that hurt my feelings." He replied, dramatically.  
"What are you talking about anyway?" Sirius asked, quickly recovering from Lily's comment. Lily and I watched as he elegantly pulled out a cigarette out of his back pocket and safely tucked it behind his ear. "Oh, just about how much Lily likes James. Kind of disgusting really." I replied, smirking.  
She shot me a death glare but before she could reply, Sirius cut her off.  
"You two are going to drive me mad, you know that? Why don't you just tell him you like him? We know for a fact that he likes you back."  
"That's exactly what I was telling her." I said, pointing at Lily.  
"Hey Lily." James said, standing behind her.  
Lily rolled her eyes at the smile that was plastered on my face before she turned around to greet James.  
"Hey, James. I see you all met Remus here." Lily said, pointing at Remus who was standing next to James.  
"Yeah, you've been hiding him from us this whole time!" James said, patting Remus's shoulder.  
"Yes well, I didn't want you to ruin him like you did with this one." She said, pinching my cheek.  
I scoffed and swatted her hand off my face as if it were a bug.  
"Lets go, I wanna get a box of Every Flavour Beans before they run out." Sirius said, already walking towards the school gates.  
"Lily, you look lovely toda-" James began, but before he could finish his sentence he tripped over a bench that was right in front of him.  
I covered my mouth in attempt to not make a noise but I could help but laugh out loud.  
"That was painful to watch." Remus laughed, walking next to me.  
"James is very good at making a fool of himself when he's with Lily." I replied, smiling at the way Lily bent over to help James up.  
"It's really cute, I have to admit." He said, smiling down at me.  
"It may be cute, but six years of it is a bit much. I replied, looking how James was desperately trying to make conversation with Lily.  
"If they both like each other so much then why don't they just say so?" He asked.  
"Too scared of the possibility of rejection, I suppose."  
"I can understand that." He replied, voice coming out quieter than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

A year later.

"Hey." I heard a voice whisper. The grass made a crinkling noise as the person lowered themselves down on it.  
I turned my head to the side and saw Remus smiling sleepily at me.  
"Hi." I whispered back, turning my attention back to the velvety night sky.  
"Why are you out here? You'll freeze." He asked, looking around the empty field.  
He moved even closer and laid his body down right next to mine. I smiled when I felt a warm blanket being draped over us.  
"Couldn't sleep." I mumbled, my whole body heating up from the wonderful feeling of his body tightly pressed against my own.  
"Since when have you had sleeping problems?" He asked, softly.  
"Since a couple of months ago." I answered honestly.  
"And you weren't going to tell anyone? Is this another one of your little secrets?" He asked, nudging my shoulder gently.  
"Yeah, you've figured all of them out it seems like." I said, smiling at him lightly.  
"James, Sirius and Lily all knew about my insomnia but I told them that it went away because I didn't want them to worry."  
"Well, that's silly coming from you." He said, shaking his head.  
"Why?" I asked, looking at him.  
"When you figured out that I was a werewolf you gave me this long ass speech about how I should get used to my friends worrying about me because you all care about me and I shouldn't hide myself anymore." He replied, smiling whilst he spoke.  
"Yeah but-"  
"No buts. The same thing counts for you. James, Sirius and Lily care about you."  
"I care about you." He whispered softly, eyes fixed on the starry sky above us.  
"Thanks Moony. I care about you too." I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder.  
We laid there in comfortable silence, admiring the shooting stars and occasional squeaks of the bats who were flying around.  
"It always seemed so strange to me." He whispered.  
"What?  
"The moon. I always tend to avoid looking at it because it reminds me of my transitions but I never realized how beautiful it really is. It makes me happy just looking at it without having any fear."  
"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light." I said, smiling.  
"Where have I heard that before?" He asked, looking down at me.  
"Dumbledore of course."  
"Ah well, that makes a lot of sense." He chuckled lightly.  
"The first time I heard that quote was the at the beginning of second year after my father had sent me a nasty howler in front of the whole common room. He took me aside and told me that quote. I've been using it ever since." I said, looking up at the twinkling stars.  
"That was pretty wonderful of him. Of course that's coming from the man who let me come to Hogwarts when no school would take me. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it." He confessed, sighing deeply.  
"You do deserve to be here, Moony. Just like every other student at Hogwarts. You deserve to be happy. You really do." I said, turning to my side so I was facing Remus. I brought the blanket up to my chin and turned my head back up to the sky.  
"I love you, you know." He whispered, turning onto his side as well.  
"I know." I smiled back, closing my eyes softly.  
It was true. From the first moment we met each other and now a year later, it was always obvious to us that we both had mutual feelings towards each other. And even though we never spoke about them until now, we always knew what the other was feeling.  
"You aren't exactly secretive about your feelings." I said, opening my eyes and moving myself even closer to him.  
"I was never trying to be." He replied, reaching his hand around blindly.  
I guessed what he was trying to do and I extended my hand out. When our fingers finally touched, it felt like electricity running through my veins. His hands are much warmer than mine, even though we have been laying outside on the cold ground for about an hour now.  
A soft breeze came through us and I couldn't help but love the way it combed itself through Remus's curls. I reached out with my free hand and carefully moved the loose strand of hair away from his handsome face. He closed his eyes, let out a breath through his nose and squeezed my hand.  
"I love you too, you know." I whispered, resting my hand onto his scarred cheek.  
He smiled widely and leaned his head closer to mine until I could feel his every breath on my cold, rosy cheeks.  
"I know." He whispered, taking a hold of my hand that was placed on his cheek. I felt my heart skip a beat when he brought it down to his mouth and kissed it gently.  
"I know, you knew." I chuckled lightly, absolutely loving the way his lips felt against my skin. I couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like against my lips.  
"I know, you knew, I know." He laughed against my cheek.  
I laughed at his words and inched closer until our foreheads were touching.  
I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh and cold October air. Everything went still for a moment until I felt two large hands cup my face, tilting it slightly upwards.  
And then, I felt it.  
Soft and warm lips against my own.  
The feeling was like no other. It felt like the world was racing yet frozen at the exact same time. I was surrounded by Remus's touch and scent and it was absolutely magical. I felt myself completely melt under his touch and I slowly began to kiss him back. He moved his slender fingers through my hair and I internally hoped that this would never, ever end.  
Everything slowed down when he pressed one last kiss onto my lips before pulling away only slightly.  
"I really enjoyed that." I whispered, looking into his eyes.  
"We both did." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me, bringing me into a tight hug against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

"YES, FINALLY!" Sirius's loud voice came out of nowhere.  
"HAHA YOU OWE ME FIVE GALLEONS PRONGS!"  
"Why? Why did you two have to kiss now? Two more weeks and I would have won, damn it!" James mumbled as he stumbled towards us.  
"Amazing, just brilliant! Pay up, Jamie!" Lily teased her boyfriend.  
Remus and I just stared at them in shock.  
"How long have you three been standing there?" I asked, groaning in embarrassment.  
"James and I woke up and saw that Remus wasn't in his bed and Lily said you weren't in yours so we all decided to investigate."  
"Investigate what you idiots? What do you think would have happened to us?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.  
"It's nearly three o'clock Moonshine, that's why we were worried. Any why the hell are you two laying here in the middle of the night anyway?" James asked, pointing at the grass.  
"Morning." Lily corrected.  
"What?"  
"Middle of the morning, actually."  
"You know how much it turns me on when you correct me, you really can't do this to me now." James said, blushing.  
"Disgusting." Sirius spit out, walking past James and Lily.  
"Anyway, look at you little love birds finally K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Sirius exclaimed, giggling like a twelve year old girl.  
"Oh my god." I muttered into Remus's chest.  
He only laughed and held me closer.  
"Go away, you're ruining our moment!" Remus said, trying to shooing them away.  
"Oh, well. Fucking pardon us for making sure our friends didn't get sucked into the Forbidden Forrest." Lily said, folding her hands over her chest.  
"I think you have us mistaken for James and Sirius." I said, laughing.  
"How dare you?!" Sirius grasped out dramatically.  
"She's not wrong..." James said, but quickly backed away when Sirius shot him an evil look.  
"No she's not, and seeing as you two are well... waaay more than okay, we'll get going." Lily said, smirking down at us.  
"You're not gonna do it right here on the grass right? You're gonna scar all of the poor bats that are flying around." Sirius laughed.  
"Bats are blind you dingus." Lily said, rolling her eyes at him.  
"Wow, really? How come?" Sirius asked, genuinely wanting to know.  
"Go away!" Remus huffed, at them.  
"Careful not to get any grass up your privates, it's not fun trust me." Lily said, looking at James.  
"Ew." Sirius groaned, walking back inside.  
"Yeah, at least put the blanket under you, come on kids, have some dignity." James said, laughing out loud.  
"GO AWAY!"


End file.
